Dirty Little Secret
by ChibitaliaDesu91
Summary: Train's a drug addict. Sven's his substitute teacher. Can Sven help Train overcome his problem? Later TrainSven pairing and some mild language. Also, be aware that this is MY take on Train and Sven, so if you have anything bad to say about what I write,
1. Chapter 1

_substitute teacher_

Train sat in his desk. He was tired of listening to the teacher babble on and on about trigonometry. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with math.

"Mr. Heartnet!" the teacher shouted.

Train snapped out of his thoughts and stood up. "Yes, Mrs. Harper?" he asked, seeming a little embarrassed. Everyone started laughing. Eve giggled, but Rinslet rolled her eyes.

"Not paying attention again, Mr. Heartnet?" Mrs. Harper asked in a shrill voice.

"N-no, ma'am," Train said, biting back the urge to chew her out in front of the class.

"Sit down," she told him, sounding disappointed.

"Yes, ma'am," Train muttered taking his seat. _Why does she always pick on me? _he thought. _There are **plenty **of other people who never pay attention in this class! Why me?_

"Looks like she picking on you again, huh Train?" Rinslet whispered to him.

"Yeah, she's been a bitch lately," he replied softly.

"Maybe we should pull a prank on her tomorrow?" Rinslet suggested.

"Sounds good, but I'll come up with it," Train answered.

Rinslet nodded just as the bell rang. The students stood, bowed and left the room.

"What class do you have now?" Rinslet asked Train.

"Health," was his grim reply. "At least it's a demonstration today. I forgot to do last night's assignment."

"That's good, I guess," Rinslet said, turning a corner and entering her English class. "Good luck!" she added before she walked to her desk.

Train entered his Health class a minute later. There was a man sitting at the teacher's desk. This confused him. Their usual teacher was a woman. Did they get a substitute today? That wasn't the only thing that confused him. The man had green hair, was wearing a suit and tie and a hat. The man looked at Train and smiled.

"Hey there," the man said. "You're cute."

Train shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and back. "Um…thank you?" he struggled.

The man chuckled. "Relax," he teased. "I'm only giving you a compliment."

Train started to blush as he took his seat. He set his backpack next to his feet on the floor and watched as the other students piled into the room. He had calmed down enough by now from the man's 'compliment.'

The man stood as the bell rang. He wrote a name on the board and turned to the class.

"Welcome, class," the man said. "My name is Mr. Vollfied and I'll be your substitute today. You can call me Sven if you want, though. I'm fine with that too."

"Good afternoon, Sven," the class recited.

Sven smiled. "Now I'll have to take roll," he told the students. "When you hear your name, say 'present.' Got it?"

The students nodded. Train was got a book out of his backpack and opened it up, starting to read it.

"Train Heartnet?" Sven called.

Train looked up. "Huh?" he asked.

Sven looked over at him. "Are you Train Heartnet?" he questioned.

Train nodded. "That's me," he said, blushing.

Sven marked something in the grade book. He called some more names and set the grade book back on the desk.

"Now it's time for a demonstration," Sven said. "I'll need a volunteer."

Many students raised their hands, but Sven smiled somewhat slyly.

"Mr. Heartnet," he said. "Come to the front. You'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_the demonstration_

Train walked up to the front of the room. Sven smiled and glanced at the class again.

"Today we will be demonstrating what happens when someone passes out and you have to use the mouth-to-mouth method," Sven said. "Train, lie down on the floor and pretend to be asleep."

Train did as he was told. He waited patiently for any more instructions.

"Now, here's how to do the mouth-to-mouth method," Sven told the class. "You get on the ground next to the unconscious victim. Next, you place your mouth on theirs and literally breathe for them. After five breaths, push on their abdomen five times and see if they're breathing. If the breathing doesn't resume after six minutes, that person is said to be dead. Above all this, call 911 before attempting to revive the victim. I'll show how it's done."

Sven went down next to Train and placed his mouth strategically on Train's own and kissed the boy.

Train kept his eyes closed and tried to remain calm, but deep down he was beginning to panic. No man had ever kissed him before and it was scaring him badly.

Sven flicked his tongue into Train's mouth, rubbing it against the boy's tongue.

Train became even more terrified. Here he was a high school student in his last year, getting kissed by a male substitute teacher! _How dare he?_ Train thought.

Sven ended the kiss and started pressing onto Train's abdomen. Train immediately opened his eyes and moaned in brief pain. He looked over and saw Sven's smiling face.

"This is how to perform the mouth-to-mouth method, class," Sven said. He winked at Train as the boy got up and went back to his seat. "Mr. Heartnet, since you were such a great and willing demonstration, I'm going to give you fifty extra credit points. Good job."

During the rest of the class period Sven talked about other ways to revive an unconscious person. After explaining a fifth method, the bell rang and the students exited the room. Train was the last one out of the room. It was time to get to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, before this chapter starts off, I want to acknowledge a few people that cheered me on with this story: yukaishepards, arynna, MrsNotMarriedToAnimeGuys (although I have no idea why someone wouldn't WANT to marry an anime guy…lol), and ligice76. Thanks, everyone! This chapter's for all of you! Enjoy!

_poor train! from track practice incident to the hospital's discovery_

The classes finally ended for the day and Train went towards the boy's locker room. Track practice was always held after school and he was a quick sprinter. Train was the fastest runner on the team, so he took practice very seriously.

After Train got dressed he went out to the track where some of the others were. He saw Sven in the bleachers, watching him. Train blushed; he was in his track uniform and it consisted of short shorts and a light muscle shirt.

"Sprinters, you have 4 400 meters today!" the coach yelled. (A/N: For those of you who don't know how much that it, that's 4 miles or 16 laps on a regular high school track. Ouch!) "After that, stretch and go home!" The sprinters took off while the coach told the other track members their workouts.

Train was in the front of the sprinters. The others noticed that he was becoming out of breath faster than he usually did. It was after the 12th lap that Train seemed exhausted. He was now in the back of the sprinters.

Sven was talking with another teacher when one of the female sprinters screamed. Sven looked up, but got scared when he didn't see Train. He made his way to the track as the entire team surrounded someone.

"Somebody call 911!" the coach yelled.

"What happened to him?" someone asked.

"I don't know! He was running and then he just collapsed!"

"Somebody carry him to the infirmary!"

Sven made his way through the crowd. What he saw made him gasp in fear. Train was on the ground, unconscious, face dark red and his breathing was shallow as sweat covered his body. He picked Train up and rushed to the infirmary as the coach called 911. Sven set Train down on a bed and went to go get Train's backpack from the locker room.

A minute later he came back to the infirmary and sat down next to Train's bed. The boy's breathing had gotten even worse and Sven was worried that Train might die before he got to the hospital.

As if on cue, the ambulance arrived outside the school. A paramedic rushed into the infirmary with a stretcher and placed Train's body on it, hurrying back to the ambulance. Sven grabbed Train's backpack and rode with Train to the hospital.

Sven sat in the waiting room, extremely worried. After Train was admitted into the hospital a cop took his backpack to search it. To make matters worse, the cop hadn't come back out either.

He was almost ready to give up hope when the doctor came next to him. "Sven Volfied?" he asked.

Sven glanced at the doctor. "Is something wrong?" he questioned. "How's Train? Is he alright?"

"Come with me," the doctor said. He led Sven to a room where Train's backpack was, contents spilled across a table.

"What's going on?" Sven asked. "Where's Train?"

"The boy's going to be fine after a little counseling," the doctor replied. "We found drug paraphernalia in his backpack. We suspect that this boy's an addict."

Sven was stunned. "What were the drugs you found?" he asked hesitantly.

"Heroin and LSD," the doctor answered.

Sven stood in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. They've been identified."

"Do his parents know?"

"He's been living on his own since he was 15 years old. He probably started some time after their deaths."

"If it's no trouble, could I possibly adopt him?"

The doctor looked surprised. "Why would you **want **to? He's an addict."

"I know, but I feel I could help him break the habit," Sven replied. "It's a long shot, but it'll be worth trying."

The doctor sighed. "I'm not in charge of adoptions," he said. "You'd have to go to the adoption agency for things like that."

Sven nodded. "Where's Train?" he asked again. "What room is he in?"

The doctor looked at a chart. "13A," he answered.

Sven bowed his head for a moment and went to find Train's room. The adoption agency would have to wait. Right now, he wanted to make sure the boy would make it through the night. He didn't want the doctor to be wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

All right everyone, I've come to a decision: I'm going to stop this story.

Don't worry, I'll bring it back; it's just going into some reformatting, so e-mail me if you want to know how long this thing might take. (Go to my account at Quizilla if you want to know my e-mail address. My username on Quizilla is LawlietsGirl.)

It's all right, don't panic; I will respond eventually if you do e-mail me. However, it might take a while to bring the story to an improved state this month. I'm in the middle of writing a term paper for my English class and doing a project for Spanish that's due in a few days, so it might take a bit of work. I'll tell you right now; I've been listening to _The Heroin Diaries Soundtrack,_ so it might be a bit of an inspiration for the re-vamped version.

Thank you for all of those who have taken the time to read this story and send reviews. I promise I will let you all know when the new version is up and running. Sorry for all the trouble, but I'm getting new ideas for how to write the story. bows Thank you, everybody!!!


End file.
